A World Away
by A.N. Clara
Summary: A series of USUKUS drabbles and one-shots. Time Travel AU, Dollhouse AU, Revolutionary War AU, etc. Warning: rated M for character death, violence, sexual encounters, and language
1. Time Travel AU

A/N: Warning: Character death

* * *

><p>Everyone dreamed about traveling back in time. Whether to correct a mistake or witness a historic event, selfish desires or a sense of egotism spurring them on, the impossible feat fascinated the world, especially when it finally became a reality. But it didn't truly interest Alfred, who was a crucial part of the experimental procedure. He figured it was a waste of time, trying to go back in time. Still, part of him hoped desperately it would work eventually.<p>

Mr. Jones had joined the force three years ago after the death of his fiancé had driven him away from his old life. He became a subject for the agency completely by accident, having applied for a position he knew nothing about. All of the other test subjects had quit or received injuries that put them out of work and left Alfred as the only available "guinea pig" willing to participate in the process. So, as most good things tend to be, he became a very important person, without purpose or direction.

"I am relatively positive it will work this time, Alfred," the lead scientist promised. "This is the closest we've ever been to..." She launched into a long scientific explanation Alfred understood at this point after years of having them tell him the same thing.

"Can I pick the date this time, for shits and giggles?"

He had little faith that this time, for the first time, the machine would work. It would be powered, lighting up like something out of science fiction, whirring and whistling, and suddenly a brightness would appear in the portal. Everyone's hearts would pound in their chests as they thought "yes, it's finally working!" and there would be hope. But as the subject approached, something always went terribly wrong. The lights would burn out in rapid succession, shattering with the sound of gunshots, or an awful grinding noise began and there was the scent of smoke that choked them as it wafted through the laboratory.

They agreed to let him pick a date, figuring there was no harm in it. Over fifty years the agency had been secretly trying to perfect time travel and everyone knew they'd get it right someday, just not today. What harm could it do? They should have asked themselves what good it could have done.

Alfred wasn't going to pretend this time. Even as the machine followed its normal routine, booting up or what have you, he didn't feel excitement or joy, only despair. He half hoped he would be killed like those lucky bastards that started the time travel experiment. At least he wouldn't have to be plagued by the hole Arthur left in his life when he passed away. Alfred knew he'd be happier wherever death took him because, no matter what came after, he'd be closer to Arthur.

But he wasn't killed. The light in the portal grew strong and remained steady for longer than any of them had ever seen. An awed silence swept across the room until only the machine spoke in its alien language of clicks and hums. Alfred was stunned, slightly panicked, but mostly confused. He looked at the lead scientist, unable to find the words to ask if he should step through. She nodded hesitantly, equally as shocked.

Nearly three dozen people watched Alfred as he took the first hesitant step toward the portal. He couldn't see through the light; it was almost blinding to look at directly. Before he decided to leap into the highly dangerous unknown, he had the sense to extend an arm into the bright abyss. Alfred expected his arm to be disintegrated on contact, but found his hand went straight through. He hadn't realized he'd closed his eyes until they opened wide in surprise.

"Mr. Jones, please proceed."

He didn't respond. Though he was inside on a cloudless day, he could feel rain on the palm of his outstretched hand. Alfred pulled his arm back and admired the droplets. _No_, he thought. _That's impossible_. He stuck his arm through up to the shoulder and sure enough, he felt rain. His heart set to racing in excitement, in fear.

Another scientist urged him to get on with it. "Are you risking your life?" he snapped. "Give me a goddamn minute!"

Alfred took a deep breath. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly and took a step forward, fading into the alternate world none of them knew was Alfred's private hell.

The sounds of a busy city street hit his ears with a near painful realization - the shrill horns honked in aggravation, mostly silent murmurs of couples passing him by, the rain hitting their umbrellas with a sound unique to its combination, and tires sloshing over the wet pavement. Exhaust invaded his lungs, causing him to cough, the rain chilling him, making him shiver. Alfred was miserable. And he had never felt so alive.

With much more courage than he felt he had, Alfred opened his eyes. He was exactly where he wanted to be, on that crowded, awful street corner. More importantly, he was exactly _when_ he wanted to be. The billboard he was now face to face with had been torn down two years ago, and the advertisement for toothpaste it displayed was the same one he last saw, brand new, like it had been put up fairly recently. Three years ago it had. After this day, Alfred never traveled down this particular street. Simply standing there had him bursting with unpleasant emotions he'd rather not experience.

Realizing he didn't know how long he would have in the past, Alfred began sprinting, not caring that he was soaking wet and freezing. If the billboard was there, he had to be too. The hospital wasn't very far, perhaps a couple of blocks, but Alfred was understandably winded by the time he slowed to a jog in front of the dreary building. He continued through the front doors at the same pace, slipping on the slick tile and falling flat on his ass. Several people came to his aid, asking if he was okay. Alfred brushed them off, straightening his glasses, though it had indeed hurt. He didn't have time for this.

The receptionist that sat behind the window looked no more pleased to see him today than she had three years ago. He could have kissed her.

"Mr. Jones, you were instructed to leave less than an hour ago. Visiting hours are nine a.m. to five p.m. as you are aware. I must ask you to leave - again."

Alfred tried to look ashamed. "I'm sorry, Betty. I forgot my keys on the table and I'm locked out of the house. Can I, _please_, go get them? I'll be real quick, promise. He won't even know I'm there."

She rolled her eyes, but the little green light appeared on the door and it clicked open for him. "_Real quick, Mr. Jones._"

"You're an angel!" He couldn't get the door opened quickly enough.

He walked as fast as he was allowed with the watchful eyes of the nurses glancing over him reproachfully, though none mentioned the hospital's policy on visitation to him again.

The room could have been closer for convenience's sake. Alfred thought this several times on his route, every second worrying him more. He knew he wasn't too late from a present-time standpoint. It was the future that had him concerned. How much longer could he spend in the past? He didn't know.

Once he rounded the final corner, Alfred slid into the room, nearly falling again. He steadied himself and grinned at the angry looking Brit on the bed, forcing back the tears coming to his eyes.

"What on earth are you doing here?" Arthur asked with the most beautiful voice Alfred had ever heard. "You look positively dreadful."

Alfred fell to his knees at Arthur's bedside, taking one of the frail hands in his and pressing a kiss to his awfully pale skin. Arthur's gaze softened. "What is it, love?"

"I missed you."

"Come now, you were here not forty minutes ago."

"Just trust me. I miss you more than you'll ever know." He paused to steady his voice. "I love you, Arthur. Will you tell me you love me too? One more time."

"Oh, you silly twit. I don't know what's gotten in to you." Arthur saw the look of desperation in Alfred's eyes. "I love you, Alfred."

Alfred burst into sobs, clutching onto Arthur with as much strength as he could muster without injuring his ill lover. Arthur had some semblance as to what he was crying about, but he wouldn't understand the heartbreak Alfred had endured up until this moment, how beautiful the world seemed now that he heard Arthur say his name one last time. The sounds of grief tore from Alfred's throat and were muffled by the bedsheets, his trembling body held in one piece by Arthur's weak embrace. Alfred was finally home after years of being lost. It was as though he hadn't spent the three years without his love, yet had felt as if it had been three hundred at the same time.

"Love, what is the matter? Are you quite alright? Tell me what's happened."

Alfred lifted his head and smiled at Arthur, still sniffling and shaking. "It's been forever since I last saw you."

"You always say that."

"No, I mean it. It's been years."

Arthur mussed Alfred's hair affectionately. "You do look like you've put on some weight. How did you manage that in less than an hour?"

Normally, Alfred would have had a snarky remark to respond with. Instead he just laughed, loving every second he got to spend with the love of his life. He simply shrugged and Arthur chuckled weakly, commenting on the unhealthy foods Alfred frequently ate, accusing them of the miraculous weight gain.

"You realize we are going to get caught," Arthur said a moment later.

"No one can take me away from you. Not this time."

"Well, then, you'll have to share the bed with me. No sense in you kneeling on the floor all night. Come up here."

He eyed Alfred's wet clothes, asking him to undress without a word and Alfred slipped out of his leather jacket and jeans, the rest of his clothes thankfully dry enough to remain on. The last thing Alfred wanted to do was get Arthur chilled. He got cold so easily now that he was sick. Alfred didn't want his last memory of Arthur to be him trembling because he was an asshole. If only Arthur could know how far he really traveled to be here.

Alfred climbed onto the bed, carefully as to not disturb the IV lines or the cannula secured around Arthur's face, and let his fiancé curl into his side, wrapping both arms around his middle. His heart ached when he noticed Arthur was thinner than he remembered. The skin of his face was translucent, like paper when held up to the light, and he could see the purple and blue veins just beneath the surface.

None of that mattered now. This would be Alfred's last night with Arthur regardless of the time machine now being in working order. He knew that this was a fluke and should have never happened. All he could do was thank whatever higher power he believed in for this magical coincidence.

"I hate sleeping in the hospital. When I get home, remind me to write an angry letter regarding my stay."

Alfred choked on his reply, knowing full well that Arthur would never make it back home. He nodded so his voice wouldn't betray him. "How about I tell you a story to help you sleep."

"It had better be interesting."

"If I ever lost you, I would invent a time machine," Alfred began. "I would travel back to see you one more time, to see your smile, to hear you laugh."

Arthur made a noise of disbelief. "That's impossible. A time machine? I think you're mad."

"Shh, this is my story. I would go back to before I had even met you so I could have you for even longer than I already did. I would be a better guy, I swear. I would buy you flowers and say I'm sorry when I'm wrong. I would spend every waking moment telling you how much I love you. I think you'd get tired of me, but it would be worth it."

"I think that is a little extreme," Arthur said, "but it is a nice gesture."

"No, you don't understand, Arthur. I love you more than I ever thought I could love anyone. You're all I think about when I wake up in the morning to the time I go to sleep at night. Even when I'm dreaming, it is about you and only you. I love you. I - I love you."

"I love you, too."

"I love you so much more."

"Shut up. I love you just as much!"

Alfred grinned through his tears, rubbing the back of Arthur's hand with his thumb. "I wish that was true, but it just isn't possible. Please don't leave me yet."

"Go on with your story, then."

"In the not so distant future, a distraught Alfred is working with a team of scientists on a machine that will take him back in time to see you. He spends everyday praying it will work, just once. He prays so hard that he knows God has to hear him. When Alfred's prayers go unanswered, he stops believing in God because what god could be so cruel that he would let someone die a little more each day and not answer him?

"But Alfred loves you so much, he keeps trying, keeps praying, keeps hoping. One day, far too long from now, the machine turns on - and it stays on. Everyone is shocked and refuses to believe it is working. Alfred, being the hero, takes a step forward like no other person has done before. He discovers that he has done it. He has made it to the past. Even though it is pouring outside and the nurses are mean in this damn hospital, he makes it in time to see his Arthur again."

Alfred couldn't see Arthur's face, but he knew it was red and tearstained. He kissed the top of Arthur's head, still crying a bit himself. They were silent for a while. Only the steady hum of the hospital machines made a sound.

"Who in their right mind would put _you_ on a project that could drastically alter the fate of the world?" Arthur said in a joking manner. "And why would they let you see me?"

"Does it really matter? I make it happen, Arthur. I had to see you again or I'd die."

Arthur didn't say anything for a moment. "I'm tired, Alfred. Let me sleep. We can talk in the morning."

Alfred knew they would never speak again, but he was prepared for that now.

"O-okay, s-sure. We can talk in the morning." He knew what would happen before then. "I'll love you forever."

"Then I'll love you longer than that." There was a pause. "Make sure future Alfred doesn't waste all of that time on me when I'm dead, alright?"

Arthur knew. Alfred felt his heart breaking again, just as it had when he received the phone call in the early hours of the morning with a nurse instructing him to get the funeral preparations ready. He didn't believe it - he still didn't. How could Arthur be gone? It may have taken 3 years, but Arthur was still here, right in Alfred's arms where he belonged. He was an eternal being, always there and always would be.

"I won't, I promise. It's not a waste. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I love you."

There is no way he could ever say that enough. And as Arthur drifted off to sleep, Alfred continued to whisper the sentiment in his ear, even after his throat was sore, even when Arthur's heart slowed to a stop. He sobbed a gentle goodbye into his lover's hair, having to pry his own arms off of his lifeless body, knowing that soon it would grow cold and stiff. Alfred wanted to stay regardless, hoping he could spend at least a little longer with his beloved's body, but the nurses would make their rounds soon. If they realized Arthur had passed with him there, they would not contact the present Alfred, and that would be devastating in itself. He had to go before something awful happened.

Before he left, after he had dressed in his slightly wet clothes, Alfred had to see his face once more. He had done everything a final time, and this had to be done again. Alfred pressed a chaste kiss to Arthur's forehead, finding that he looked much happier than he had inside the casket three years ago. Even though he was pale and still looked very sickly, he did not appear as sad. He was at peace. His Arthur was finally able to rest.

Alfred knew in that moment he had made the right decision in coming here. Out of all the years they spent together, Alfred chose the last day they would ever have. He couldn't live with himself knowing that Arthur died alone in that hospital he hated so much. Now he didn't. Wherever, whenever, Arthur was, he would know that Alfred was by his side until the very end, just as he swore when he got down on one knee and begged Arthur to be his husband. If he could change one thing, though, he wouldn't have waited so long.

He returned to the apartment he and Arthur shared, knowing his present self would be currently sprinting toward the hospital and Alfred wondered how he could have so much as moved with a heart as heavy as his was that day. It would be the first time he stepped foot in the apartment in almost as long as Arthur had been gone. He stopped at the door and waited, pressing his forehead against the painted wood. His hands were shaking.

"Arthur," he sighed. He was afraid of going in, having to face the memories he tried to push aside for the sake of his sanity. But he was drained, exhausted from the long, emotional day. What Alfred needed was to sleep. Fear be damned, he was going to bed.

Had the door been locked, the key was under the mat, but he didn't need it. In his grief, he had forgotten to lock up the apartment. Now that he had time to reflect on it, he was fortunate all of his things were still there when he returned, and not stolen from him in his moment of weakness.

The smell of tea hit him as soon as he stepped inside. He smiled at the recollection that his home always had the scent of Arthur's tea. Alfred had forgotten that. It was something he missed that he hadn't even thought of.

Pacing through the small one bedroom, he had the chance to see it the way Arthur had left it, spic and span and more organized than he could hope to ever be. Framed pictures of them sat on the dresser that made him laugh and cry at the same time. He hadn't taken those pictures out of the boxes he set them in for ages. Alfred thought he should really put at least one out. He'd been acting like Arthur never happened, but that could not be farther from the truth.

When he looked at the bed, he collapsed on it. He was so glad to be home, really home, where he didn't feel like Arthur was a ghost and neither was he. Alfred inhaled the scent of Arthur's pillow and laughed out loud. He missed Arthur more than he could tell. It had been twice now he lost him, but it did not feel that way. He'd been given another chance, the opportunity to come back to life. Everyone knew he died when Arthur did and he felt like an actual person again, for the first time in forever. The same man that took his life had returned it. He was free.

Alfred succumbed to sleep shortly after, unsure of what he was going to do next. He didn't know how he was going to return to the future, he truly didn't care. With that final goodbye, he was able to live his life, newly whole and incredibly happy, whether he remained in the past or made it home in the future. All he had ever wanted was to say goodbye. As long as Arthur knew Alfred loved him, he could be happy.

Accompanied by sweet dreams of his love lost too soon, Alfred awakened. He was dismayed, yet relieved, to find himself in the lab, lying across several chairs that lined the wall. In panic, he sat upright. If he was here, he thought, did he ever truly leave? One of his colleagues noticed him awakening and smiled brightly.

"Please tell me it worked," he begged. "I went back, didn't I? Please, I had to go back. It can't be a dream."

The woman nodded her head sweetly. "It did, Mr. Jones! You are the first man to time travel. You will go down in history as the greatest explorer of the twenty-first century! Isn't that exciting?"

Alfred exhaled with relief. He didn't care so much about making history. His Arthur was happy. That is all that ever mattered to him.

The scientist tilted her head to the side a bit. "May I ask when you went?"

He looked up at her, the corners of his lips turning up. "I just wanted to witness the moment that made time travel possible."

"Oh, that is excitingly cryptic. Whenever you went, I hope you enjoyed it. Welcome home, Mr. Jones."

Alfred's gentle smile faded. He wasn't home anymore. "Thank you."

The woman did not appear to notice his sudden mood shift, turning on her heel to walk away. Once she had gone, Alfred inhaled the collar of his shirt deeply, hoping that he might still smell Arthur on his clothes. He sighed in agitation when he found he couldn't. It was going to be a long lifetime without his sunshine, but he was sure he could make it now. His visit to the past taught him that he should treasure every moment. Not everyone had that chance, so he should take it. That is what Arthur would want him to do.


	2. Long Distance Relationship AU

A/N: For OutToGarden. Have some long distance useless fucking lesbians :)

Fem!England x Fem!America

Contains Sexual Content

* * *

><p>My eyes were there, on her shoulder where her fingers ran along the thin straps of her dress and the bra underneath, which was peeking out. They seemed to be deciding on something - whether or not to move the straps - and were very indecisive. In my chest, my breaths started to become shallow and quick, and they escaped through my mouth. I hoped she couldn't hear. She tried to make eye contact the entire time, but I couldn't meet her eyes. I knew they were undressing me. Neither one of us spoke. This was a silent exchange that made me want to scream.<p>

She pulled the straps aside so that they fell from her shoulder, smirking at me. At least that's what I saw from the corner of my eye. My heart either beat so quickly that it felt like it had gone still or it actually skipped a beat. I couldn't help it - I bit my lip. Her smile stretched so that her teeth were barely visible through her partially opened lips. If she hadn't known how incredibly attractive she was before, she did now. With this knowledge, she was going to destroy me.

Alice shifted ever so slightly to get more comfortable, but it was enough that her breast slipped slightly over the top of her dress. Something was pulsating between my legs, and I allowed my hand to rest there, hoping it would quell the delicious sort of pain that was beginning. Through my panties, I could feel the cool wetness of what she did to me. That only served to make the throbbing worse. I was glad she couldn't see. She already knew I was resisting the urge to touch myself. I didn't want that look of triumph on her face to get any more smug.

"I love you, Amelia," she whispered, voice laden with lust. God, even her words made me wet.

"I love you."

I squeezed my thighs together and a tiny jolt ran up my spine. If Alice were here she would not hesitate to finish me off. She wouldn't prolong my first orgasm when she had the potential to give me so many, but from where she was, torturing me brought her more pleasure than giving in to what I wanted.

She brought her bra down slowly and I thought she would be done then. Her mouth turned up at the corner. She halted before she showed me anything else. I squirmed a bit in my bed. Alice began stroking the skin around her collarbone, then her hair, twisting one long strand around her fingers. I knew she wanted me to think about them moving like that inside of me, and I did. She knew exactly how to move so that I thought of her doing the same thing, unclothed and beneath me.

"I know what you're doing!" I accused softly.

"And what would that be?" She twirled her hair some more, this time pulling her fingers down, her hair taut.

"You know what. I know, and I like it."

Alice abandoned her hair pulling and returned to her bra. She caressed the top of her breast the way I liked to, tracing the edge of the fabric that blocked my view. She was so much more of a tease than I was. I took off my clothes without reservation when she asked me to. Alice went slower the more I begged.

Finally, fucking finally, she pulled her bra down so that her nipple showed and I nearly sighed in relief. I smiled and blushed something fierce. She didn't even turn pink. I took in every detail of her breast, appreciating the life a moving camera gave as opposed to the pictures I often looked at. Wanting nothing more than to run my tongue over her nipples, but being unable to, I started to touch myself.

"You are so fucking beautiful. I hope you know that."

Alice shrugged.

As we were about to get to the good part, the one where neither of us would be wearing clothes and we began moaning, someone cleared their throat on Alice's end. She yanked up her dress and replaced the straps on her shoulder, telling whoever it was to come in. A familiar voice said something to her, but her words were muffled. Alice turned to me with a sheepish grin.

"It's Gabby..." she said and I already knew where this was going. Her roommate was always a bringer of unsexy news.

"Breakfast?" I sighed sarcastically.

Alice beamed. "The scones are ready. Sorry, love. We can pick up where we left off later. I love you."

"I love you, too. Bye!" I waved at her until she closed her laptop and the call ended.

Seeing no sense in being horny for no reason, I began to finish myself off. Halfway through, I received a scandalous picture of Alice in the elevator, which was appreciated more than she could ever know. I came after a few minutes, thinking about how much more satisfactory it would have been had Alice been whining my name next to me. Oh well. She should definitely make up for it later, just as she always did. God, I loved that girl, no matter how far apart we were.

* * *

><p>AN: from the guest review I received, I can tell Gabby isn't happy to know what her roommate is up to when she's gone... ;) Sorry not sorry! We love you 3


	3. Murder AU

A/N: OutToGarden, your walk today inspired me to write a little something. I hope you like your betrayal with a side of murder. :)

Warning: cheating, implied murder, Rated T

* * *

><p>The air was crisp, like the first bite of a perfectly ripe apple, and everything smelled of freshly fallen rain. There was a river walked along, calm, running so smoothly it almost looked like blown glass. It gurgled quietly along the way. All of the grass around it had grown in quite recently; long, dark strands sprouting from the damp soil like hair. It was the purest shade of green I had ever seen in nature and I longed to run my fingers through it to feel its gentle caress against my skin. I didn't.<p>

There were tire tracks in the mud, carving out two exact grooves, side by side, the little pockets filled with muddy water. I followed them as though they couldn't lead me astray. Perhaps it was curiosity for what was ahead that drove me forward. If I didn't walk the trail, I'd be lost in a sea of knee-high plants, but that wouldn't have been so bad. Still, I followed it. I sort of wished I hadn't.

A range of mountains painted against the sky in the distance separated it from the ground, as though it was not pure enough to touch the beautiful grass, or perhaps afraid to taint it. Ominous dark clouds hung low, reaching but failing to kiss the earth. The sun was starting to set. It would be night soon, and then you wouldn't be able to tell that it was about to rain except for the tingling sensation crawling across your skin, hinting at lightning. I always loved the rain, but you knew that.

Cicadas sang for the spring, the frogs croaking as they often did regardless of the season. My heart beat in time with their sweet music as the wind whipped through my hair. The nearly barren trees shook their few leaves in response. I should have laid there and watched the day fade into night, listening to the sound of the world I lived in. But I didn't.

We walked like that for a while. It was different than before, but I liked it. I thought we were renewed because of it. Perhaps new was better; it usually was, like the grass returning and flowers blooming. I felt the pressure of your hand in mine, how you squeezed it every so often, and I smiled. You didn't.

I was young and in love. I thought you were too. What had happened, it was only a minor setback for us, you said. We would get over it and live forever in this beautiful world we created for ourselves. I believed you. I knew I shouldn't.

"Arthur," I said, hoping you'd look at me. You wouldn't.

The wind tousled your hair and I brought our hands to my lips to kiss the back of yours. Your eyes narrowed, squinting against the sunlight that broke through the clouds. I tried to make you happy. I couldn't.

Maybe he could make you happy then. If I wasn't good enough, someone had to be. You hadn't loved me or I wasn't what you wanted, and you found him. Although, there you were, walking by my side like nothing was wrong, so I had to have done something right. I needed you more than you wanted me, and that killed me. I wished you hadn't done it. Yet you had.

I knew we could never be the same, but I hoped. What we had would begin anew, I thought, like this place that had died in the fall and come back again in the spring. It must have been sleeping, then. What is dead can never come back. You prayed I wouldn't.

We stopped in the field and said nothing for a while. I supposed that it was nothing new. Talking to you had been difficult since I found out you cheated on me. I dropped your hand,walking a few steps ahead to put some space between us. Sometimes I wished you had something to say other than "I'm sorry" and empty promises that you would be better. You didn't.

This was the place where we had fallen in love. We spent so many days like this and I didn't understand why you brought me here after what you had done. This was supposed to be a sanctuary for our happiest memories. If you thought this would fix your infidelity, it didn't.

"Alfred," you said, knowing I wouldn't look at you. I couldn't.

I would see the same expression you wore when you confessed to me and I couldn't take it. You were quiet after that, so I heard what you pulled out of your pocket. Rain began pouring down one drop at a time, each faster than the last, and I started to cry. I knew what would happen when I turned around, so I didn't.

"I always loved you," I whispered. It made no difference if you heard me over the rain or not. You didn't.

"I didn't want it to come to this." You pressed the gun to the back of my head.

This is where you promised me forever. I wished it didn't end like this, but it did.


	4. Pregnancy AU

A/N: Dysphoria tw, trans man Arthur, pregnancy, smut.

* * *

><p>Arthur had always wanted children. That was something he planned on in any relationship he had, no matter who he fell in love with and married. Even for those people he knew were only temporary because he could never see himself being with them forever, he would ask himself "well, what if someone got pregnant?" and the answer was always the same; Arthur would love the child that resulted more than anything else. He was determined to be the best father that ever was.<p>

He liked dating women because there was a greater chance that they would want to carry their children, though he definitely preferred men sexually. When he met Alfred, Arthur knew he would make an excellent father, and he didn't care who had their baby so long as the two of them got to raise it together. They discussed it less often than one would think, considering parenthood was Arthur's priority. After deciding it was too soon to expand their family right after he married Alfred, the matter didn't come up for a long time.

For Arthur, at least, it was a sore subject. He was slowly coming to terms with the fact that he was a male that could bear Alfred's children. His husband was very supportive and promised to back Arthur up in whatever he chose, but insisted that being pregnant did not make him less of a man. Arthur was not sure if he could handle the dysphoria a pregnancy would cause him. How could he look down at a large, round belly and still call himself Arthur? It was a woman that has babies. That's what he was taught from his own birth. Then again, he was also told that he was female.

Alfred had met Arthur toward the beginning of his transition and knew how terrible his dysphoria could get. If having a baby made it worse, then he didn't want Arthur to do it. There were plenty of other ways to have children. Regardless of what they chose, they would both be fathers to their baby, so it didn't make a difference to him. Arthur's happiness meant the world to him.

It was in the middle of making love to his husband one night that Arthur made his decision final. He had stopped taking his oral contraceptive over a week prior to see how he would feel regarding the changes that would make to his body. Because he never felt the desire to go on testosterone, he and Alfred needed to use birth control, which consisted of both condoms and the pill. Arthur knew that he could get pregnant if they tried. If this is what he wanted, he could have it.

Alfred's tender loving kiss made Arthur beam and he looked up at his husband in awe. They could be a family. He put a hand on Alfred's shoulder, waiting for his long, gentle thrusts to stop. The blue-eyed man asked of everything was alright. Arthur nodded, smile growing wider.

"Let's have a baby."

"We're going to someday," Alfred replied. He pulled out of Arthur and laid beside him, positive that he wasn't going to finish now.

"No, love. Let's have a baby _now_."

Alfred grinned at his husband. "You're not serious, are you?"

"Of course I'm serious. If you think we're ready for a baby, too, I'd like us to have one - tonight," Arthur said.

Arthur's husband tried to argue that his dysphoria would return with a vengeance along with a slew of other things, but he wasn't about to hear it. He had thought it through and read up plenty on the subject. They had been married for two years and were financially stable. If Arthur wanted to go on hormones to transition soon, he wanted to have a child first. It was just simpler that way. Plus he has waited long enough to fulfill his dream of becoming a father.

"I want you to fuck me until there's a baby inside of me. Do you understand?"

"God yes."

With a lack of the poise he usually possessed, Arthur rolled the condom off of Alfred's cock and started teasing the tip with his tongue. He wasn't about to let his husband go soft now that he was being put to good use. Arthur pumped his husband's erection until he was fully hard once more. They were both thinking about impregnating Arthur, and the idea alone turned them on more than they thought it should.

Arthur straddled his husband's hips and lowered himself until Alfred's cock brushed his lips. The latter had forgotten how good Arthur's tight, wet slit felt against his bare skin, and this was only the beginning. He recalled having sex without a condom only a few times over the four years they were together. Of those several times, even fewer were instances of vaginal sex. Arthur preferred not to have sex like that more often than not.

The green-eyed husband rocked his hips softly so that Alfred's erection rubbed against his clit. He liked watching Alfred struggle to keep his eyes open so he could watch Arthur move on top of him. Arthur continued grinding against Alfred's cock until he was breathing heavily. He made tiny moans that had Alfred nearly on the edge, panting in want of release.

"Jesus Christ, Arthur, I think you're trying to make me cum now."

"No, no. Not yet."

Arthur positioned his husband's cock between his wet lips and painstakingly allowed him inside, inch by inch. By the time he was all the way in, Alfred was afraid he would cum early. He looked up at Arthur, whose back was arched in pleasure, and knew that he was the luckiest man to ever live. And they were going to have a baby together.

Unaccustomed to Alfred filling him in this way, Arthur began riding him slowly at first to get a feel for this kind of sex. It was much more stimulating than he remembered. Then again, Arthur could almost get off on just thinking about becoming pregnant with Alfred's child. That must have had something to do with it.

Alfred was moaning and whining already. He was always so noisy during sex, though he was trying to stifle the sounds he made. Arthur didn't want that at all. He wanted to remember the incredible, hot, loud sex they had on this important night.

"Oh, Alfred!" Arthur groaned quietly as he sped up a bit to get his husband going. "Fuck me harder with your thick cock!"

He responded by suddenly thrusting up into Arthur. "Like that?"

Arthur knew he could get his husband to fuck him mercilessly, the way he liked, with a little encouragement. He gripped Alfred's shoulders and started to ride him like there was no tomorrow without warning. They'd been married long enough to know exactly how they best had sex. It was only a matter of time before Alfred pulled out of Arthur once more, only to flip him on to his stomach, and resume fucking him into the mattress. Alfred hooked an arm under each of Arthur's shoulders so their bodies could not possibly get any closer.

"Is this what you wanted?" Alfred growled.

"Yes."

Alfred buried his prick deep inside of Arthur and held it there. "You want me to fuck you until you're pregnant with my child?"

Arthur swore he could have came when he said that. "Yes!"

His husband's voice was low in his ear. Arthur was already squirming and throbbing around his erection. "Once you're filled with my seed, I'm going to fuck you again." He slowly withdrew and slammed back inside of Arthur, which made the latter grunt. "And again." Alfred repeated the motion. "And again" This time, Arthur gasped loudly.

"Fuck me already, dammit!" Arthur demanded, tired of being toyed with. He was out of patience.

Alfred roughly ground Arthur into the bed with his next thrust, rapidly fucking him with the motion of a piston. This position had Arthur cumming in less than a minute with the friction this provided his clit. He melted into his orgasm as Alfred came behind, and into, him. Arthur grinned in his pleasure, feeling Alfred's cum spill inside him. That bout of shagging had been the best they'd had in a while.

Both breathing heavily, the husbands curled up next to each other, reveling in the amazing sex they had had. Alfred placed a hand where Arthur's uterus would be and began to stroke it lovingly. He cooed about their baby growing in his husband's womb, how much he loved them already. Arthur smirked knowingly to himself, but didn't bother to tell Alfred that he couldn't possibly be pregnant quite yet. It made Alfred happy to think he'd done his part, so Arthur wasn't about to take that away from him.

"We're going to be the happiest family ever," Alfred claimed in a quiet yawn.

"I think so, too."

Alfred was just about to pass out, but not before he corrected Arthur. "I _know_ we are."

**AAA**

Alfred's brother Matthew already had two children, both whom liked to spend time at their uncles' house most weekends. Arthur adored the little ones, treating them no differently than he would his own children, and couldn't wait to give them both a baby cousin. He, Alfred, and Matthew would make breakfast in the kitchen every day their family came together. The little ones played nicely at the table so the adults could keep an eye on them, even though there was no need. They were very well-behaved for their ages of two and three.

"Hey, Mattie," Alfred said, prompting everyone to listen to him. "You know how me and Arthur have been trying to have a baby?"

Matthew, busy manning the stove, looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "Yes. What aboot it?"

"Well, take a look." Alfred tossed something his brother's way. Arthur only caught a glimpse and couldn't tell what it was. "I'm pregnant."

The elder brother examined what must have been a pregnancy test, Arthur assumed, and replied with a raised eyebrow. He threw the plastic strip back at his brother and moved to wash his hands. His children at the table cried out in confusion. "Nooooo! Only mommies can have babies, Uncle Alfie!"

Arthur didn't even flinch at the comment. It wasn't anything new to him, and they weren't taught to know any better. No harm was done, though Matthew still shot him a nervous look. He apologised as well.

"That's not always so, little one," Arthur said patiently. "Some special daddies can have babies too - like me."

Alfred chuckled. "I'm pregnant!"

The children protested again, complaining in giggles that Alfred wasn't a special daddy as Arthur was. "It's a joke," Arthur assured, snatching the pregnancy test away from Alfred to inspect it. He was impressed that he took the time to find a positive one just to make a joke.

"Well... the joke is on _you_, Arthur, because it isn't a joke!"

"What in God's name are you getting at?"

"The. Joke. Is. On. _You_." Alfred excitedly gestured at Arthur's abdomen with both hands, smiling like an idiot.

Arthur's face dropped in shock. "What? How did you do this?"

Alfred beamed more brilliantly, appearing to think himself clever. "It seriously sounds more creepy than it is, so it doesn't matter. Arthur, you're pregnant!"

Matthew offered a congratulations that was drowned out by his children's cheering. Arthur stared blankly at the test in his hand, and then glared at his husband.

"I swear to god, Alfred, if this is a joke -"

"It's not, I promise!" he said excitedly. "We're having a baby!"

Arthur started smiling uncontrollably as Alfred moved to wrap his arms around his husband, both of them approaching the point of bursting in to tears. They hugged and laughed while the children squealed in the background, even though they couldn't possibly understand what this meant to them. Alfred kissed Arthur sweetly and whispered something in his ear.

"We're going to be the happiest family ever, starting now."

* * *

><p>This is one of my favourite headcanons for USUK ever and I was inspired to write something for it after seeing that video that's trending on Facebook a few days ago. As always, this us dedicated to OutToGarden. We're going to make the happiest family ever someday.<p> 


End file.
